1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension peg comprising a wire bent upon itself so as to form cooperating half-sections and forming a securing eye, one of the ends of the wire, intended to be introduced into an anchorage hole being adapted so as to cooperate, under the action of an outward tractive force exerted upon the eye, with anchorage means for anchoring the peg within the hole of the wall.
Suspension pegs are used mainly for securing false ceilings, their securing eyes providing a connection with a bar, a wire, a rail or any other similar suspension means.
Most of the suspension pegs normally used are expensive to manufacture, because of the pressing, boring, turning or heat treatment operations which they must undergo depending upon the particular case.
2. Description of the prior art
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,668 a peg is known of the above mentioned type in which the anchorage end of the wire, the other end not playing any role, is curved back upon itself in the form of a setting rod so as to drive a key against an anchorage wedge, so as to thus be able to obtain a wedge effect end provide anchorage of the key and of the wedge and peg within the hole.
However, particularly because one of the ends of the wire plays no role in the anchorage assembly, the withdrawal resistance of this prior art peg is too weak.